Breaking the Brit
by Decievably Innocent
Summary: Emeralds are precious. Everyone knows that. But after over a thousand years of being worn and sold, the man with the emerald eyes finally reaches his breaking point. And with the years of abuse behind it, he doesn't just break. He shatters. And even when that happens, someone can always pick up the peices.
1. Chapter 1

England was an old man.

He was old, over a thousand years accounts for that.

And of course he is a man, but the proof for that fact is in an area that I would not like to explore.

My point is, being old means you have been young. And being young means you have a lot of memories that you do not like. Same with ones you do like.

But when you're over a thousand years old, do the happy memories ever matter to you? Can you think of a senario when countries remembered the "good old days"?

Come on.

No one?

Right.

So my real point, not a wannabe sub-point, is that England had a lot of memories. And the sub-point that I had mentioned earlier tells you what this story is going to be about. And the first line of this story, along with the title, tells you who this story is about. And what it's about. The summary tells you that through a metaphor I made up about five seconds ago. This I just randomly made up on the spot, so. I also only have a vague idea of the summary, so I'm not even sure that this entire paragraph will survive, as most of it is just about me talking about the fundamentals of the story you are reading, not the real story part.

Haa.

Where were we?

...Ah, yes.

So, without further need for ranting, I present: the story of when an old emerald that has been worn by many people finally shatters.

* * *

Before, there was a typo that caused the chapter to repeat, and I'm sorry about that, I have really no clue how that happened. It's fixed now. Thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

England sat in the corner, his open palms resting on his thighs. His eyes were wide with an unknown terror, but he only stared at the floor. Those eyes saw nothing. They saw people dying. People yelling at him. People who were raised by him. People that rebelled against him. People that watched him fall to his knees in anguish. His ears heard nothing. They heard voices telling him he was worthless, calling him little brother. He heard screams silenced by gunshots. He heard children calling for him. He heard a strong and weak voice delaring freedom.

He wasn't aware of anything around him, nor did he even think about thinking about it. In fact, his mind was cleared of anything. He only had a hollow presence in his mind, whispering memories into his minds field of hearing.

Yes, I know you want to know how he had gotten like this. Hush, child, this is my story to tell.

Now, where was I?

Ah. There I was.

He sat, motionless and silent to the normal eye, but easily seen as twitching and screaming in the torture of the memories that caused him this world of pain and torment and ponies.

What, I read that wrong?

I did, didn't I?

Okay, hold on.

He sat, motionless and silent to the normal eye, but easily seen as twitching and screaming in the torture of the memories that caused him this world of pain and torment and agony.

Is that better?

Good.

His deaf ears couldn't process the opening of the door, and his blind eyes couldn't see the person who just walked into the room. His numb body couldn't feel the arms that wrapped around him.

His tortured heart couldn't feel as it suddenly ripped in two.

I would continue, dearest, but I'm afraid I'm deathly tired, and my eyes are weary from reading for so long. I shall continue tomorrow, but for now I must rest. I await seeing you, love.


	3. Chapter 3

America was in a good mood, having just gotten a great deal for an official alliance with Japan.

So when he walked into the room, that good mood caused him to sing, "I am the greatest!"

Unfortunatly, all good things must come to an end. The seemingly motionless figure in the corner made sure of that when America's eyes found him. He rushed over, kneeling on one knee and asking for the figure to tell him what was up. The figure just jumped up and hugged America, yelling, "APRIL FOOLS!"

Just kidding.

England didn't respond. He didn't show any comprehension of the fact that there was someone else in the world, let alone that room. America's eyes widened considerably. Now he was worried. What had happened? He shook England's shoulders, concern filled eyes searching for clues of the reason for England's behavior. They found nothing. Nothing but the obvious man sitting in the corner of a room.

"England? England? England, answer me!"

No response.

"England? England?! England!"

Not a twitch, not a sound.

He wrapped his arms around the Brit, embracing him with slight force.

_England, what's happened to you?_

* * *

__I'm terribly sorry about the length of this chapter, I couldn't think of anything else. I'll be sure to make the next chapter longer.


End file.
